Viva La Vida
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: 100 Drabbles surrounding the Marauders Era, most centering around Lily.
1. Drabble 1: Frog

In response to the 100 Drabble/Oneshots Challenge on HPFC.  
These shall be surrounding around the Marauder's Era, but mostly on Lily.  
Enjoy.

* * *

_Frog

* * *

_

At the age of five, Lily Marie Evans decided that her favorite animal was the red eyed tree frog. She had been watching a documentary on the rain forest on the telly when she first saw them.

"Tuney, look!" she cried when she saw the adorable creatures.

"What, Lily?" Her older sister asked.

"Look at the froggies! They are my new favorite animal!" she declared.

Petunia's face scrunched up, "Lily, frogs are icky and slimy! Why would you like those?"

Lily pouted, still believing them to be cute looking.

The week after, Lily had declared her favorite animal to be kittens, much to her older sister's joy.

She still secretly liked the tree frogs.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback would be lovely! Next drabble : Apple Sauce**


	2. Drabble 2: Apple Sauce

Here's the next drabble. Enjoy.  
Oh, I don't own any of this, I just realized I didn't put the disclaimer up in the first drabble.

* * *

_Apple Sauce

* * *

_

Lily boarded the train, more nervous than she had felt in her entire life, so far. Making her way down the aisles, she came across a compartment that only had a girl with black hair and a heart-shaped face.

She opened the door, "Are those seats taken?"

The other girl looked up in surprise, "No, they're not."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Come on in! I'm Alice, by the way," the girl beamed.

"I'm Lily."

With the help of Alice, Lily managed to get her trunk onto the upper shelf. The two girls sat there, not knowing what to say.

"Uhm, I like apple sauce," Alice said blurted out awkwardly.

Lily laughed, "I do, too."

That was how Lily and Alice became best friends.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like it! Next drabble : Evil**


	3. Drabble 3: Evil

I own nothing.

Here's the next, but rather short, drabble.

* * *

_Evil

* * *

_

She stood there, eyes welling with tears, hurt beyond belief at what he just called her.

Severus Snape had just called Lily Evans a mudblood and there was no turning back.

She narrowed her eyes at him and quickly walked away, ignoring his pleas for forgiveness.

His evil Slytherin friends had changed him. He wasn't the Sev she used to know, he was someone completely different.

As she entered the seventh floor corridor, she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback, por favor. Up next : Hufflepuff.**


	4. Drabble 4: Hufflepuff

I made up Alice's maiden name, since I looked at hp wiki and hp lexicon and they didn't mention it.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Hufflepuff

* * *

_

Alice was lost. There was no other way to say it. Her first class at Hogwarts was Charms, and she knew for certain that she wasn't even remotely close to the Charms classroom.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a girl from Hufflepuff asked. Alice looked at her robes and noticed that she was the Head Girl.

"Yeah, I am, I'm supposed to be going to Charms, but I'm nowhere near there, am I?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

The older girl smiled, "It's quite alright. I had trouble finding my way around Hogwarts my first day, too. I'm Amelia Bones, Head Girl. I'll walk you to Charms, if you're okay with that."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! I'm Alice Price," she said.

Alice arrived to Charms five minutes late, and as she slid in next to Lily, she couldn't help but think Hufflepuffs weren't so bad.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback would be awesome! Up next : Crab**


	5. Drabble 5: Crab

I've decided that I'll try to post a drabble (or two) each day.  
I own nothing.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Crab

* * *

_

James Potter was _not_ in a good mood. He was usually a morning person, but not today. Why? He's been having some rather odd dreams that have been keeping him up at night. When you're having dreams about being pelted to death by frogs raining down from the sky, you would understand, too.

Just walking down to the Great Hall with Sirius, who was never a morning person until he had a cup of coffee, seemed to take longer than usual. At last, the two tired boys made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Remus was already at the table with Peter, engrossed in the _Daily Prophet_.

"Good morning," Peter said as he finished off a slice of toast.

"There's nothing good about this morning," James grumbled as he moodily sat down.

"Stop being such a crab, James," Remus deadpanned, not even bothering to look up from the paper.

James glared at him while Sirius smirked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. It was nice not being called a crab for once.

* * *

**A.N: Thanks InkLaVie for leaving a lovely review! I hope I didn't disappoint!**


	6. Drabble 6: Itch

Here's the next drabble!  
Nothing is mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Itch

* * *

_

"LILY! Do we have anything to cure the itching from poison ivy?" James yelled.

Lily sighed and pulled the itching cream from the grocery bag. She had strongly suspected that the forest surrounding Godric's Hollow was _bound_ to have poison ivy, so thinking ahead, she decided to buy some.

She just didn't expect to be using it right away.

She walked to the bathroom and found James frantically looking through the medicine cabinet while Sirius was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, furiously scratching his arms.

James stopped his search immediately once he spotted her with the ointment cream.

"Thanks Lily!" he said as she started to walk away.

"Oh sweet relief! You're the most amazing witch I've ever met, Lily!" Sirius yelled.

Lily smiled and shook her head thinking, "_Boys."

* * *

**A.N: Feedback would be awesome! Up next : Green**_


	7. Drabble 7: Green

Enjoy this drabble!

I own nothiiing.

* * *

_Green

* * *

_

It was her first Valentine's Day at Hogwarts. She wasn't expecting very much, but she was wondering if she would get any cards.

Sitting down at breakfast, she got an owl. Attached to its leg, was a card addressed to her.

"Come on, Lil, read it!" Alice encouraged.

"Your eyes shine like emeralds. Have a happy Valentine's Day. From, your secret admirer," she read aloud.

She was flattered, she loved her green eyes.

It was the only year she didn't get something from James; it was probably one of her best Valentine's Days ever – except, all of the following Valentine's days after she started dating him.

She never did find out who her secret admirer was, though.

And Peter was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

**A.N: Now, before you all go "BOO PETER!" Hear me out. Seeing as this is their first year, he wasn't evil yet. I believe it was in his later years at Hogwarts that he went over to the "dark side". If I'm going to be writing about the Marauder Era, I just CAN'T leave Peter out, you know? Anyways, feedback would be appreciated.**

**UP NEXT : PAPER  
**


	8. Drabble 8: Paper

My internet decided to not work yesterday, but all is well now.  
I shall be posting another drabble to help make up for it. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

_Paper

* * *

_

Lily had always found History of Magic to be a fascinating subject. The other students, on the other hand, weren't so thrilled about it. It was during History of Magic on a particular day, that Lily got a note.

This wasn't unusual; she always passed notes with Alice. This note, however, was on paper, not on parchment. She opened it.

"_Will you go out with me?"_

She instantly crumpled up the piece of paper, located James and glared at him. He winked at her.

"_Stupid prat,"_ she thought.

* * *

A.N: I'd love your feedback, please! Up next : Bounce


	9. Drabble 9: Bounce

Here's the next drabble, like I promised. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

_Bounce

* * *

_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Sirius, if that bouncy ball bounces ones more time, I'll gladly give you a detention," Lily threatened, as she glared icily at him.

He shrugged and stopped bouncing the bouncy ball. She hesitantly returned back to her studying.

_Thump. _

"That's it! Five points from Gryffindor and detention with Pringle tomorrow night!" she screeched.

No one ever messed with Lily Evans when she's trying to study.

* * *

A.N: As usual, feedback would be looovely. Up next : Kill


	10. Drabble 10: Kill

Here's the next drabble.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Kill

* * *

_

"I swear, I'm going to kill James Potter," Lily muttered one morning.

"I'll help hide the body," Alice quipped.

"You'll help, too, Frank, right?" Alice asked.

Frank naturally wasn't paying attention to what Alice had just asked him. He was talking to Samuel Thomas about the Quidditch World Cup. Being the good boyfriend he is, he agreed.

Lily's smile turned into an impish grin. James bloody Potter wasn't the only one who had partners in crime.

* * *

A.N: Feedback, please. :) Up next : Wood.


	11. Drabble 11: Wood

So, I've decided that trying to post a drabble each day was a little too _bold_, since exams are less than a week away. I'll try to upload as frequently as I can. :)  
Enjoy!

* * *

_Wood

* * *

_

Before Amos Diggory or Sirius Black became the heartthrobs of Hogwarts, there was Alexander Wood.

Charming, brilliant, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, not to mention drop dead _gorgeous – _he embodied everything a girl ever wanted in a guy.

And he bloody well knew it.

He didn't date through practically the entire girl population, ages fourteen and up, like Sirius had, but he had somehow managed to capture every girl's heart regardless.

Lily was reduced to a giggling fan girl when she was in his presence, and even though he was four years older than her, he just took it in stride. He always did.

When she was around Sirius, she found him to be too cocky and she felt that he spent way too much time on his hair. She didn't even give Amos Diggory the time of day because he was a complete rake.

She blamed it all on Wood and his damn, but oh so irresistible, Scottish accent. She definitely needs to lower her standards, or else she won't ever find a guy.

* * *

**A.N: Sooo, I'd love feedback! Up next : Numbers  
**


	12. Drablle 12: Numbers

Here's the next update. So sorry for the wait. :)

* * *

_Numbers

* * *

_

Lily was showing Severus the joys of sidewalk chalk.

"Let's play a game!" she said and Severus gladly agreed.

Lily grabbed the blue piece of chalk and started drawing seven squares, numbering as she went. Then, after searching for awhile, she found two stones that she deemed suitable for the job.

"Lily, what are we going to play?" he asked, very much confused.

"Hopscotch, Sev," she said. She quickly taught him how to play and he caught on quickly. Severus always was a quick learner.

They spent the rest of the day playing without a care in the world.

* * *

A.N: Feedback, please! Up next : Labels


	13. Drabble 13: Labels

EXTREMELY SHORT, but enjoy. :)

* * *

_Labels

* * *

_

Red heads are known to have a temper. Lily hated being labeled as a "fiery redhead". She believed herself to be a rather calm and quiet individual. There was, however, just one exception.

"SOMEDAY POTTER, I'M GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK!"

James Potter knew how to push her buttons.

* * *

A.N: Feedback on what your favorite drabble is would be awesome! Up next : Luck.


	14. Drabble 14: Luck

Exams are over, WOOT WOOT!  
Be on the look out for more consistent updates. :)  
Enjoy.

* * *

_Luck

* * *

_

"James! Wait a minute!" Lily yelled as she got up from her spot at the Gryffindor table. Decked out in all of the scarlet and gold she owned, she was _almost_ ready to attend the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game.

James patiently waiter for her, the complete opposite of what he would have done barely a couple of months ago. It was common knowledge, for Gryffindors, that over the summer James' dad died from Dragon Pox. It was also common knowledge that his mother wasn't faring so well, either.

Gone was the arrogance, the total disregard for school rules, the smirk that could charm the pants off of any witch if he so pleased, and that mischievous glint in his eyes. He even stopped asking Lily out.

At first, she was okay with the new, mature James. It only took three weeks of him not cracking any lame jokes, which she secretly enjoyed, that Lily decided to take matters into her own hands.

"What did you need, Lily?" he asked, in a tired voice.

Lily blinked, realizing that she had been standing there and not executing "Operation: Cheer James up".

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Look, Lily, I've got to go, but we can talk later," he said, slowly turning away.

Without thinking, she grabbed his robes, turned him around, and brought her lips to his.

The whole Great Hall went completely silent.

She quickly pulled back and noticed his shell shocked expression.

"Good luck, James," she said, smiling.

The transformation was almost instantaneous. He stood up straighter, that smirk was now plastered on his face, and his eyes. His eyes looked alive.

The old James was back, and she couldn't be any happier.

* * *

A.N: I love this drabble! Feedback, please? Up next : Triangles


	15. Drabble 15: Triangles

Here's the next drabble. Enjoy.

* * *

_Triangles

* * *

_

Lily and Petunia decided one day to have a tea party. Together, they painstakingly prepared for it – getting the "tea", warm water and lemon, and cutting the cucumber sandwiches into nearly perfect triangles.

Two hours later, they were finally sitting down sipping their tea with Mr. Snuggles, Dearie, and Oswald.

Neither of them knew that this was their favorite memory of each other.

* * *

A.N: Feedback would be lovely! Up next: Peanut Butter.


	16. Drabble 16: Peanut Butter

Okay, so don't get mad at me for posting this drabble SOOO LATE. Why? Because, a while back I cleaned my room, and I couldn't remember where I had placed my handy dandy notebook. But I found it now, so all is well!

Enjoooy.

* * *

_Peanut Butter

* * *

_

Remus _loved_ chocolate; that was common knowledge. What wasn't common knowledge was that he_ also_ loved peanut butter.

A half hour into planning their next prank, almost like clockwork, Remus would pull out a jar of peanut butter. He would conjure a spoon and would snack away.

Did he share with his fellow Marauders?

No, of course not. Remus wasn't a selfish person, but he allowed himself to be selfish when it came to peanut butter.

* * *

A/N- FEEDBACCK PLEASE.


	17. Drabble 17: Hat

I had lost this notebook..again, but now I found it!  
Enjoy.  


* * *

_ Hat

* * *

_

Everyone had decided to meet up at the Three Broomsticks after their dates. Remus and Sirius arrived at the door at the same time. Seeing that Lily and James had saved them a table, they both decided to wait for Frank and Alice. Taking his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, Sirius stared into the distance and saw Peter approaching them.

"Moony, what the hell is that thing on Pete's head?" he said as he lit his cigarette.

Moony tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I think it's a hat, Sirius," he stated confused.

"It looks like there's antlers coming out of his head!"

* * *

Feedback is appreciated! Up next: Watch


	18. Drabble 18: Watch

Here's the next drabble!

* * *

Watch-

* * *

"Oooh, I can't watch, Lils! This is so scary!" Alice said as she dived under the blankets, dumping the bowl of popcorn onto the floor.

Alice peeked out from under the blankets and looked at the floor. "Sorry, Lils! I promise I'll pick that up once the movie is over!"

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend. It was the summer holidays and she had convinced Alice to watch Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds.

"It's safe to look now."

Alice didn't emerge from the blankets.

"Merlin's beard, Alice! The birds aren't even real!"

* * *

Feedback is appreciated. Up next: No Way


	19. Drabble 19: No Way

Rather short, but I think it gets the point across.  
Enjoy.

* * *

No way

* * *

"No."

"But Lily-"

"No way."

"But-"

"James Potter, you listen to me and you listen to me very carefully. There is NO WAY IN HELL I am naming our child Elvendork!"

* * *

Up next: Bumblebee


	20. Drabble 20: Bumblebee

These drabbles are like therapy to me.  
That's why I'm going a little overboard with these.  
My baaad.

* * *

Bumblebee:

* * *

Lily had brought James home to meet her parents. She was extremely nervous about it all, especially what Petunia would think of her brining another _freak_ home with her. Much to her relief, Petunia was out with some of her school friends and would be spending the night at one of their houses. Dinner went on without a hitch and Lily had volunteered to wash the dishes to ensure her parents would become better acquainted with him.

Once she was done she walked into the living room to find an old photo album in James' lap and her mother was showing him pictures. Of her. When she a baby.

"Lily, you look so cute as a bumblebee! That's what we should be for Halloween this year!"

"Oh, Lily! He's _so_ charming!" her mother gushed.

Needless to say, Lily turned a bright shade of red.

* * *

Up next: MAGIC


	21. Drabble 21: Magic

Inspired by Magic by B.o.B.  
Once again, I own nothing.  
Enjoy. :)

* * *

Magic

* * *

"Hey, Evans!" Potter said, trying to catch up with her.

She just ignored him.

"EVANS!"

Sighing, she turned around to face him.

"What, Potter?"

He smiled at her cheekily.

"I GOT THE MAGIC, BABY!"

She looked at him, unimpressed.

"We all 'got the magic', and don't call me baby!"

* * *

A.N: Feedback is looove. Up Next: Fly.


	22. Drabble 22: Fly

Here it is.  
P.S. Don't eat me for this one.

* * *

Fly

* * *

She stared at the broomstick. It was so stereotypical - witches on brooms and all that. They seriously expected her to _fly_ on this thing?

"Hello there. Do you need some help?" a sandy brown haired boy said.

She nodded mutely and as he began to explain the techniques of flying on a broomstick, she decided she could fly with _him._

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Lily Evans."

"It's nice to meet you, Lily. I'm Remus Lupin."

* * *

A.N: SOO yeah. Lily likes Remus. I can see this happening before she fell in love with James, of course. It basically took seven years for James and Lily to get together, so you gotta fill that time with crushes in between. UP NEXT: Celery.


	23. Drabble 23: Celery

Here is the next drabble. :)  
Dedicated to Sapphy, who took it upon herself to spread some love.

I appreciate it!

* * *

Celery

* * *

Lily Potter craved celery. It's an odd thing to crave for, but James Potter knew better to keep it stocked in the fridge or else there would be hell to pay.

Lily ate celery with just about everything - to the point of it becoming borderline disgusting.

"Lils," James cringed as he watched his wife put together her latest "concoction".

"Yes, James," she said pleasantly, all of her attention focused on her food.

"You're seriously not going to eat celery with ketchup in a pita bread?" he asked carefully.

She stopped her preparations, and turned to glare at him.

"James Potter, don't you dare question my eating habits. I'm four months pregnant with YOUR child," she huffed and went into the living room to eat in silence.

James ran a hand over his face, "Our child, Lils. Our child."

xxx

"Hey, Harry! Mum cut up some fresh celery. Want some?" Ron asked to his best friend during the summer holidays before their third year.

For as long as Harry could remember, he absolutely despised celery. He wished he knew why.

* * *

A.N- FEEDBACK IS LOOOVE. Up Next: Clock


	24. Drabble 24: Clock

Here is the next drabble.  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, they keep me going! :)  
Enjoy.

* * *

Clock

* * *

Tick. Tock.

The clock was driving her bloody mad. James was in the Hospital Wing unconscious after taking a bludger to the head. Even though she was reassured that he would wake up, as the seconds ticked by she grew more and more worried.

The clock kept reminding her that it had been one day, four hours, sixteen minutes and twenty seconds since she last saw those gorgeous hazel eyes of his.

* * *

A.N- FEEDBACK, as usual, IS LOOVE. :) Up next: Hard


	25. Drabble 25: Hard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just having fun.  
By the way, thank you all to my lovely reviewers/readers/story favoriters/alerters. You keep me writing!

* * *

Hard

* * *

As Lily entered the seventh floor corridor and collapsed into sobs, she thought about all of the memories. He was the one that first told her about magic.

Sev made her feel like she wasn't a freak.

Walking away from her best friend was the hardest thing she had ever done in her short life.

As she sat there crying her eyes out, James walked by. There were no crude jokes, no horrible pick up lines, no asking to be his girlfriend. Only James.

As the tears subsided and she saw the human side to James Potter, she knew she made the right choice.

Right?

* * *

A.N: Feedback is looove. Up next: Family


	26. Drabble 26: Family

Here's the next drabble.  
Enjoooy. :)

* * *

Family

* * *

She walked into her home at Godric's Hollow after a long day of shopping with the girls. The house was unusually quiet, and that put her on edge. Whipping out her wand, she went throughout the house. When she entered the living room, she lowered her wand and smiled in amusement.

Harry's toys were scattered all around the room. James was on the couch with their son snoozing away on his chest. Remus was sleeping uncomfortably in an arm chair while Sirius had completely passed out on the floor.

She magically placed blankets on the people she considered considered family as she deftly picked Harry up without him waking up. She turned off the lights and went to the nursery.

* * *

A.N: Feedback iss LOVE, like usual. :) Up Next: University!


	27. Drabble 27: University

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

University

* * *

"Lily, dear, are there wizarding equivalents to muggle university?" her mother asked during the Summer Holidays.

Lily set down her fork gently on her plate. "Yes Mum, there are several. McGonagall has encouraged me to apply to some," she said.

"But?" her father asked, knowing she wasn't finished. She got her sharp wit from him.

"But I don't feel like that's for me," she said vaguely.

"If things were different. If there wasn't a bloody war going on, I would go," she thought somewhat sadly.

* * *

**A.N: Feedback is love! Up next: ANARCHY.**


	28. Drabble 28: Anarchy

**Here's the next drabble! As always, I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Anarchy

* * *

"You call this _clean_, Remus?" Lily asked slightly disgusted. She still hadn't entered the dormitory yet and they had been up there for a solid five minutes.

"No, Lily. It's cleaner than it was before," he said.

"But thi-this is chaos!" she spluttered, gesturing towards the disarray of the room.

She wondered how they functioned properly in such a mess.

"Well, you know Sirius has always been fond of anarchy," he joked.

Lily just snorted.

"We mostly just do it to fluster McGonagall's feathers," Remus said, flicking his wand to clean his side of the room.

"Apparently she receives complaints and various rumors that we're brewing illegal potions in our dorm," he added before Lily even got a chance to ask why.

"Oh," she said.

"I think she does it just to make sure we don't end up killing ourselves," Remus joked.

Lily finally entered the room and started to cast various cleaning spells around the room.

"You know, they're not going to be happy about this. It's taken them a month for it to get this bad," Remus said.

"Well, if they have a problem, they can deal with me. How do you even stand this?" she asked.

"You seem to forget that I'm a sixteen year old boy," Remus shrugged.

"How silly of me to forget."

* * *

**A.N: I've always imagined Sirius as the "Rebel without a cause" sort. Going out of his way to make things difficult or annoying for people. Anyways, Feedback is love. :) **

**Up Next: Penguin**


	29. Drabble 29: Penguin

**Enjoy this drabble featuring Alice & Marlene. :)**

* * *

Penguins

* * *

Alice entered her Transfiguration class nervously. Her first class at Hogwarts! She was extremely excited and arrived a couple minutes early. The room was mostly empty, with only a few people there.

She wondered where she should sit, and noticed that a girl from her house was here. Deciding to be bold, Alice sat down next to her.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Alice asked.

The girl looked up from her book bag and smiled.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm Marlene McKinnon," she said.

Alice smiled back, "Alice Price."

So happy that she had made another friend, she accidentally knocked a piece of parchment onto the floor.

"Sorry, I'll get it," Alice said already bending over to reach it. After grabbing the parchment, she noticed Marlene's socks. They had penguins on them.

Straightening herself out, she handed Marlene the parchment.

"Penguins are absolutely adorable," Alice said conversationally.

Marlene's face scrunched up in confusion, but then she suddenly looked sheepish.

"They're my favorite animal," Marlene said glancing towards her socks.

* * *

**A.N: Feedback, as always, is love. :) **

**Up Next: Guitar**


	30. Drabble 30: Guitar

**Here's the next drabble! Enjoy!**

* * *

Guitar

* * *

"James, I didn't know you can play guitar!" Lily said shocked as she gently touched the guitar laying on his bed.

He smiled at her, "I asked Remus to teach me."

"Why?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"So then I could impress you," he said rather humbly.

She smiled softly at him and grabbed his hand. James Potter was full of surprises.

* * *

**A.N: As always, I own nothing. Just having fun. Feedback is love. :)**

**Up next: Shiny**


	31. Drabble 31: Shiny

**Here's the next drabble! Enjoy.**

* * *

Shiny

* * *

James Potter was shopping for an engagement ring with his fellow Marauders. He wanted to it to be perfect for his Lily, and believed he needed his mates help in selecting one.

"How about this one, Prongs?" Sirius said pointing to a ghastly opal ring.

"I remember Lily saying she didn't like opals," he said looking at the ring in slight disgust.

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to searching.

"Oi, James! How about this one?" Peter said pointing to a ring with a large diamond in the center.

"It's uh, shiny," James said as he scrunched up his nose.

The jeweler watched the four boys in amusement. They were getting absolutely no where until he finally had the decency to help them out.

* * *

**A.N: As always, I own nothing. Feedback is love. **

**Up next: Think**


	32. Drabble 32: Think

**I'm cranking these out at the moment. Enjoy this drabble! :)**

* * *

Think

* * *

James stormed out of the Common Room in a hurry. After his fifth fight with Lily this week, he needed to find a place to think.

"Oi, James! Where are you going?" Remus asked holding a pile of books in his hand. He had just returned from the library.

"I need to think," James said as he rushed past his friend.

Remus snorted.

"Good luck with that one, mate," the werewolf replied.

* * *

**A.N: Feedback is love. As always, I own nothing. **

**UP NEXT: Leash **


	33. Drabble 33: Leash

**I'm on a roll. Enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

Leash

* * *

It was an unseasonably warm spring day and the majority of the Hogwarts student body was outside relishing the weather. Marlene McKinnon was no exception.

Sprawled out underneath an oak tree, she sighed in contentment. She needed this after such a long day of classes. Closing her eyes, she decided a nap was in order.

Marlene was so content and relaxed that she didn't hear a big black dog bounding towards her.

The black dog lunged towards her and landed on her stomach. Screaming in pain and anger, she managed to get him off of her. He continued to nudge her and lick her face. Marlene was rather fond of dogs, but this dog just interrupted her nap.

"Would somebody put a leash on this mutt?" she shrieked in annoyance and with one final push, she got him away from her.

The dog huffed in annoyance and glared at her.

Marlene glared back.

"Go away, Sirius!"

Sniffing in distaste, he sauntered away just like he would in his human form.

Marlene snorted and went back to her nap.

* * *

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed this! Feedback is appreciated. :) **  
**UP NEXT: Bitter **


	34. Drabble 34: Bitter

**This is set during Harry's time at Hogwarts, but still related to Lily. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bitter

* * *

Severus Snape stared at the new set of first years in disgust. The only first year he tolerated was Draco Malfoy, and that was only because he was his godchild. Besides that, he hated them all.

"Harry Potter."

His blood turned cold as he heard that name. A flash of utter resentment flared up in him as he stared down at the carbon copy of James Potter, his all time enemy.

Except for his eyes. The boy had his Lily's eyes. It was a shame that was the only thing he inherited from her. Maybe it would have made it harder for him to be cold to the boy.

Even after he was sorted, he continued to stare at Potter. Years of not-so suppressed bitterness bubbled up.

He began to think of Lily and what could have been. Somehow through this train of thought, he began to wonder what his and Lily's children could have looked like.

He assumed they would have black hair and green eyes. Staring at Potter once again, he clenched his fist.

It was safe to say that Severus Snape was bitter.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback is love. I feel like I didn't do much justice to this prompt. What do you think?**

**UP NEXT: Uneven**


	35. Drabble 35: Uneven

**Here's the next drabble. It's going to be rather angsty. **

* * *

Uneven

* * *

Remus Lupin felt extremely unbalanced. In the span of less than twenty four hours, his life as he knew it had been completely destroyed. James and Lily were dead. Peter's body still hadn't been found, with the exception of the lone finger, and Sirius had betrayed them all.

He thought about sweet, baby Harry. He would never know his parents. Remus vowed he would change that. He would make sure Harry would know what James and Lily were like. But not now, he thought.

Maneuvering his way out of the small graveyard and onto the uneven cobblestone streets of Godric's Hollow, Remus decided he needed to get away first. He had his own healing to do.

* * *

**A.N: I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait. I'm a freshman in college, and I don't get as much free time as I used to! I will try to update more! **

**UP NEXT: Careful**


	36. Drabble 36: Careful

**Cranked this one out as well. It's also kind of angsty.**

* * *

Careful

* * *

Sirius Black was never known for being cautious. He would hit first, and then ask questions later. In his animagus form, he would take Moony head on without a thought. When it came to the Potter's safety, however, he would do anything.

"Have Pete be secret keeper. Everyone would expect me to be it, I'm the obvious choice," Sirius pleaded with James.

Sirius never pleaded, not like this, and James was fully aware of that. Sirius could see the indecision in his friend's, no brother's, eyes.

"Alright, Sirius. I'll have to talk to Lils about this," James finally said.

"Thank you. That's all I ask," Sirius said.

Of all the times Sirius Black hadn't been careful, there hadn't been any huge repercussions. The one time he was, his life and the lives of those he considered family were changed for the worst.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you liked this one! Feedback is always appreciated. **

**Up next: Acne**


	37. Drabble 37: Acne

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

_Acne_

* * *

Peter woke up one morning nearly halfway through his first year at Hogwarts in a cheerful mood. The weather had been pretty mild that year, he was ahead in most of his homework, and it was Friday.

Walking to the bathroom, he noticed that James and Sirius were still sleeping. Remus must have gone down to breakfast already. He quickly took his shower, and headed over to the sinks. Looking in the mirror, he stared in shock. There was something on his face. This ugly thing stood out like a sore thumb on his left cheek. Upon further inspection, he realized what it was.

It was a zit.

He was completely mortified. In addition to that, he had no idea how to conceal it. Girls knew what to do concerning these things. Sighing, Peter continued on with his morning ritual.

Walking down to breakfast, he hoped no one would notice. Unfortunately, that was not so.

"You've got something on your face, Pete," Sirius said after they all had finished eating breakfast.

Peter wiped a hand over his mouth, thinking that's what Sirius was referring to. It was common knowledge amongst everyone that Peter Pettigrew was a messy eater and often had crumbs all over his clothes.

"Is it gone?" Peter asked, wiping a second time.

"Uh no it's not mate," Sirius said staring at him oddly.

"What is _that_ on your face?" James asked, staring at his plump friend intently.

Peter remained silent, now completely embarrassed.

"It's a zit!" Sirius said in surprise.

"Aw mate, that's disgusting!" James said, slightly leaning away from Peter.

James and Sirius made their way to their first class, no doubt making fun of their acne-riddled friend. Remus stayed behind with Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe Madame Pomfrey will know what to do about getting rid of them," Remus said quietly. Remus was the most sympathetic of the group and had the decency to not call out Peter's zit.

Peter nodded in agreement before catching up to his fellow Marauders.

At the end of the day, Peter took a visit to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey made a huge fuss about it, not keeping quiet about it at all. To his dismay, all of the current patients in the Hospital Wing now knew about his predicament.

A fairly long time later, Peter left the Wing bright red and extremely embarrassed. He hastily tucked the jar of acne creme into his book bag and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room as soon as possible.

* * *

**A.N: Feedback is appreciated. UP NEXT: Jeans**


	38. Drabble 38: Jeans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jeans_

* * *

Being so used to seeing guys wear wizarding robes and slacks, Lily never realized how wonderful jeans were on guys. During her summer before fifth year, she was having lunch at a cafe in Muggle London with her mother. They had chosen to dine outdoors, and Lily enjoyed the opportunity to people watch.

She was staring at people, taking in their clothing and the like. That was when she saw it. An attractive Muggle man wearing a pair of jeans that complemented his butt so perfectly that it had to be criminal.

He quickly walked past and Lily was amazed at how she had never realized this before. She began to notice more. One after another, she saw men in jeans and began to judge them based on how well their jeans fit them.

Then her mind strayed. She began to picture some of the guys she knew in jeans. Sev would _never_ wear them and besides he would just look ridiculous. Remus would look rugged wearing them. She bet Sirius already owned a pair of jeans, and he made anything look good when he was wearing it.

Then she thought about James Potter. He would look hot in jeans. Lily's face scrunched up in disgust when she realized her thought process. She despised the boy and the thought of him being attractive in any way disgusted her.

"Lily dear, you look like you've just been insulted. What in heaven's name has offended you?"

"Nothing Mum. Have you decided on what to order yet?" Lily said, taking her mind off of her unsettling thoughts.

x

Christmas break during seventh year brought Lily a confirmation of two of her assumptions. James and Sirius rushed down the steps into the Common Room, looking like they were going to go out.

Both of them were wearing jeans.

* * *

**A.N: Feedback is always appreciated! Up Next: Observe**


	39. Drabble 39: Observe

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Observe

* * *

Frank Longbottom liked to observe. Especially when it concerned Alice Price. He thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever set eyes upon. He noticed that she would play with her hair when she was bored and would bite her lip when she was in deep thought.

Frank could be considered a confident person, but when it came to girls, he was completely useless. So until he managed to gain some confidence, he would continue to observe Alice Price from afar.

* * *

**Up next: Chicken**


	40. Drabble 40: Chicken

**I'm pretty sure this isn't completely in character, but hey I can write what I want! But I really don't own any of this magical world..  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chicken_

* * *

Lily Evans stared at her boyfriend in dismay. He was sporting a shiner on his right eye. She didn't even bother asking him how he got it, just merely arched an eyebrow at him. He looked at her sheepishly and didn't say anything.

Sighing, Lily got the first aid kit from the bathroom and began to tend to it.

"You know, James, if your pride didn't get in the way all the time, you would be spared plenty of black eyes," she said quietly.

James huffed, "He called me a chicken, Lils! No one calls a Potter a chicken and comes out unscathed!"

Pausing in her efforts, she leaned away from him.

"Is that so?" she asked, amusing him.

"Of course it is so! I managed to break the bloke's nose, so I got the better end of the deal," he said triumphantly.

Lily rolled her eyes, telling her boyfriend to sit still.

x

Hermione Granger stared at her best friend in dismay. Harry had got into a fight with another first year Slytherin and was sporting a black eye on his left eye.

"Was it really worth the fight, Harry? Detention with Snape definitely doesn't sound pleasant," Hermione said, wondering if there was a spell to get rid of black eyes.

Harry shrugged, "He called me a chicken, Hermione. What else was I supposed to do?" he said, putting his glasses back on. His black eye was still visible behind them.

"I dunno, walk away?" Hermione retorted, giving Harry a _"what were you thinking" _look.

A thoughtful look came across the boy's face. It was clear to Hermione that he hadn't thought of that.

Rolling her eyes and with a sigh, Hermione told him to go see Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

**UP NEXT: Record**


End file.
